1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and method for transmitting information on a barcode. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device and method for transmitting information on a barcode using an infrared Light Emitting Diode (LED).
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of mobile commerce in which a user can conduct several types of commercial transactions with a single electronic device is growing very rapidly. At present, the services and/or functions with which the mobile commerce using the electronic device may be used are widely expanding. For example, mobile commerce is expanding into applications associated with entertainment, message delivery, information provision, banking, ticketing, and the like. For example, the user can install an application capable of recognizing a barcode in the electronic device so as to allow an electronic device configured with a camera to recognize a barcode printed on a product of interest and thereafter load data of an on-line market to search for the lowest price from the data of the on-line market. Further, the electronic device configured with a camera may be used to recognize a barcode included on a business card. Using the electronic device configured with a camera to recognize a barcode included in a business card with the electronic device may be advantageous from the perspective that a user would not be required to manually register a contact in the address book of the electronic device or to otherwise contact the contact.
However, a disadvantage with an electronic device according to the related art is that a barcode reader is generally unable to accurately recognize a barcode displayed in the electronic device. Specifically, when the barcode reader reads information on the barcode displayed in the electronic device, a recognition rate of recognizing the information on the barcode is deteriorated noticeably because a laser generated in the barcode reader is diffusely reflected from a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) screen of the electronic device.
Accordingly, the development of a way to improve a recognition rate of a barcode essentially used in the rapidly growing mobile commerce market is urgently needed.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device and method capable of remarkably reducing an erroneous recognition rate of information on a barcode by allowing a barcode reader to scan an infrared light emitting diode.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.